The invention relates to a mining machine, in particular a surface miner, as well as a method for the removal and installation of a transport device in a mining machine.
Such mining machines are employed in opencast mining, earthwork and rock operations, where such a mining machine cuts, crushes and loads rock, for instance, in a single operational step without requiring blasting operations.
The mining machine is also suitable for the exploitation of gypsum, soft limestone or coal. A cutting drum is used as the mining tool, which transfers the mining material to a first transport device that is arranged inside the machine frame in a permanent yet replaceable fashion. The mining material is transported diagonally upwards on the first transport device to a point of discharge, where the mining material is discharged onto a second transport device, the lower end of which is located below the upper end of the first transport device. The second transport device transports the mining material from a point of acceptance at the lower end of the second transport device also upwards to a point of discharge, where the mining material can be discharged either onto a transport vehicle or else to the side of the mining machine. To this effect, the second transport device is slewable laterally about ±90° to either side by means of a conveyor suspension device for the second transport device, which is slewable about a vertical axis that passes through the point of acceptance in a virtual fashion. In addition, the second transport device is pivotable about a horizontal pivoting axis in order to bring the upper end of the second transport device to a desired discharge height. The parameters vertical and horizontal are to be understood to mean that the mining machine is standing on horizontal ground.
Such mining machines create the disadvantage that, as a result of the mining material being transferred from the first transport device to the second transport device, the transport devices inevitably overlap. In particular with sharp-edged mining material, it is necessary to replace the transport belt of a transport device in the event of the same being damaged.
Removal of the first transport device is also frequently required in the event of other operational malfunctions of the first, permanently installed transport device. Removal of the first transport device is significantly impeded, however, by the arrangement of the second transport device, with damage being caused to the second transport device during removal representing an additional risk. As a result, installation and removal of the first transport device is extremely time-consuming as, for instance, the transport belt cannot be replaced with the first transport device being in the installed position.